


new ways to fall apart

by hamburr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/pseuds/hamburr
Summary: Maybe they shouldn’t be doing this, maybe this is all a terrible mistake, butgodBurr is so lovely.





	new ways to fall apart

**Author's Note:**

> hello guess what i have this username now  
> something small to kick it off with ;D

Maybe they shouldn’t be doing this, maybe this is all a terrible mistake, but _god_ Burr looks so lovely like this, spread out and pliant beneath Alex’s hands. They touch each other unselfconsciously, giving and taking in equal measure. Burr’s lips part when Alex kisses him; he lets Alex kneel over him and take his face in his hands and lick into his mouth, hardly trying to be sexy anymore but just exploring, just seeing how Burr fits against him, how they fit together.

They take their time, which Alex thinks Burr wasn’t expecting -- to be honest, neither was he, but he discovers he likes this part, likes holding off till Burr is gasping, and even then taking his time. Burr is passive, waits to be acted upon, but there’s fire in his eyes; he wants this just as badly as Alex does, and when they move together his nails bite into Alex’s skin when he tries to pull Alex closer.

Aaron pulls him down against him after, comes down shaking, presses his face against the side of Alex’s neck and holds him tight. Alex is tense for a moment, not expecting this, but then he exhales a sigh and relaxes against Aaron.

“Stay?”

It is the first time Aaron has asked something of him.

“Of course.”

Aaron sighs, and Alex feels tension he didn’t even know was there leave him. Alex closes his eyes and he feels Aaron reach out and pull the blanket over them. They stay pressed together all night, soft and warm and held close.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @hambrr where i never shut up about guess what


End file.
